


Bubbles to Surface

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Steffy can take no more.





	Bubbles to Surface

**Bubbles to Surface**  
  
“Steffy, tell me they’re wrong…tell me you haven’t given up on us.”  
  
She struggled, tears in her eyes and lower lip pinched between her teeth, as she kept her back to him; the drama had gone too far – he had gone through with their divorce and married Hope before having the epiphany he should’ve had months ago.  
  
“I’ve made mistakes, we both have—”  
  
“I love you.” She gave him the words in an effort to comfort, holding her hands in protest when he looked relieved, “I do, but this – the back and forth – can never happen again. It’s over.”


End file.
